Of Shotguns, DMRs, and Sniper rifles
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: The Squeal of the Tormenting of NOBLE. Rasha and The Dark NOBLEs are back! Set around the time of HALO Reach This time they must use her gift of forsight to save NOBLE Team, Halsey want the children, and a father sees his children after many years. Sure to please.AU Ocs x Nobles 3-6
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright now here is the fun one folks, do anyof you know how hard it is to go from first person to normal reader's POV? This was a pain in the armorplateing! Oh if you want me to post the first two through their eyes then get to it and review! If the first one Spellbound gets 25 reviews I will do that one in first person POV. The Tormenting of NOBLE 30 reviews. Well the begining takes place as you know two years prior to Reach, and we left off with Rasha our fearless Freelancer Commander finding out she was carrying Emile's child. She is traditional and doesn't want to know the gender of the Children *SPOLIER ALERT* Energy-swords and hand grenandes I spoiled the suprise! Also they get a new ally and Rasha will meet her father. So sit back with your favorate NOBLE Plushy and enjoy XD. Emile take it away will you?**

**Emile: As before Demon of Dark NOBLE does not Own HALO or RVB.**

**Jun: The only thing she owns are her Ocs and story line.**

**Kat: HALO belongs to Bungie and 343.**

**Jorge:Red Vs Blue Belongs to Rooster teeth.**

**Carter:*Loads DMR* and as before Flamers will be shot on sight**

**Tex:Enjoy the show**

***Transmision Terminated***

_**Name: Brittany White**_

_**Spartan Id: B312**_

_**Rank:Commander of the UNSC Mother Of Intervention**_

_**Location:Reach High orbit**_

_**Date: November 13 2549**_

Brittany White looked around her quarters board out of her mind. She was in her 8th month of pragnancy and had been ordered to stay in here. Morgan was bring reports by every night after her shift, lucky bitch. She and Jun had condoms, well now that they had returned to Reach she had to find a way to brake the news to Emile gentley and at the same time Miko and Mina had to tell Jorge and Thom. For once she had no idea on what the fuck to do! She looked at a photo of her and Emile taken right before they left. At least her job was done and the Ex-Director's dead body was on ice. Bastard shot himself to save himself from her rage and furry. The baby was doing flips in her womb and she wouldn't be suprised if it came out fully grown, holding a shotgun; ready to kick some covvie ass all over the vacume of space. For days prior to their arivle she had been worried about how Emile would react, playing each reaction in her mind. One of them Emile being KIA, another Emile laughing in her face with some bitch on his arm. She had to make the call to tell him, she had no way of telling him prior for they were in Covvie territory and there was no way she was putting her ship or crew in danger.

She finally got the courage and made the call, she waited only to have Holland greet her "Hello Colonel."she said

"Ah, Commander how was the hunt?"asked Holland

"Well he killed himself so, I don't know rather to jump for joy or rage."she said.

Holland laughed "I'll patch you through Emile has been driving everyone in NOBLE crazy. He was worried that you were dead."said Holland.

Emile was worrying about her? She smiled "Thank you sir."she said

"Think nothing of it Commander."said Holland.

The screen went black as she rested her hand on her stomic, Miko was expecting twins. Mina, was expecting one child and she being raised to wait till they drop to find out how many and what they were. Kat's face appeared on screen "Brittany, its good to hear form you for the first time in eight months. What happened did you get tracked by the covenant?"asked Kat

"We were in a hot area with them in it Pussy Kat."she said smirking.

She heard Carter's laughing in the back ground "Hello to you too Commander Stick up your ass."she said.

It was Kat's turn to laugh as Carter's head and face got infront of Kat's "If any one has a stick any where its Emile, he has been driving us all crazy here Rasha. Jorge, Jun, and Thom haven't showed their asses in the worry department like Emile has."said Carter

"I am sorry Carter, we finally nailed the bastard even though we found him dead with his own gun in his there is something else too, how soon can you guys get to the Intervention?" she said .

Kat and Carter tilted their heads as she stood up, their eyes wided "EMILE!"the NOBLE couple bellowed.

She sat down looking down as she heard Emile's voice for the first time in eight months"What is it?"asked Emile

"Its Rasha."said Kat

"And man did you do it now."said Carter.

The father of her child removed his helmet and sat down "Hey baby, why haven't you called?"he asked a little sad

"I am sorry Emile, we were deep in covvie territory and I couldn't risk it not after what I found out. James is on his way to pick you guys up to bring you here."she said

"Baby, whats going on?"he asked.

She sighed and stood up and his mouth dropped "Baby what happened to you, you look like you ate a Hunter."he said.

She sat down and looked at him "No Emile I am eight months pregnant and your the father."she said

The look on his face was so funny that she giggled "Damn baby, I knew you loved my shotgun but damn I actualy hit the mark?"he said smiling wiggling his eye brows.

She busted out laughing hearing Kat say 'Perv' and Carter's 'No more sex for Emile' which Emile gave the two the finger. She was laughing so hard her water broke and she doubled over in pain "Babe what is it whats wrong?"he asked

"Our child wants out and I won't be the only one."she said

"What do you mean?"he asked

"Mina, is carrying Thoms son. And Miko is carrying Jorge's twin sons. As for Chris she had hers two days ago, and Morgan and Jun luck snipers they had condoms."she said.

Emile's eyes widened and he glanced up as if he was looking at Carter "Commander?"he asked

"Holland says we can leave now."said Carter.

She gritted her teeth and yelled for Maine who came in, she looked at Emile who looked at her before he turned off his end he said"I'm coming baby."

She smiled Emile wanted this child as much as she did and she was happy.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

No one on the team could move fast enough to get on the Pelican, Buck and his team were already waiting when Emile got on board to see his and Carter's friend James "Damn James, what is she having you do run a taxi survice?" he asked

"Can it and sit somewhere. I just got the call South is in labor."said James.

Natty was in labor? What was it baby time on the _Intervention?_ "Oh hell I haven't even married to her and I find out I am an Uncle."he said as he sat

"Who else has gone into labor?"asked Kat taking her seat.

James fliped some swithces "So far Just Rasha and South."said James as his comms flashed.

The others sat down"We are leaving now."said James

"Well it looks like there are a bunch of fathers on board." he said

Jun, Jorge, and Thom looked at me "Say what?"asked Thom

"Yeah, I have a feeling Rasha was going to get that out before she went into labor, Mina and Miko are in labor as we speak as well as the other women of Freelancer including South."said James

"Why did they not call?"asked Jun

"We were to far away to make the call plus we were deep in Covenant territory."said James.

That was a good enough reason "Rasha, made the call the moment she found out."added James.

She wanted to protect the children "Good news is we got the bastard. Bad news he killed himself."said James as he blew regulations to get us to the ship.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

She was in so much pain, it was like she was giving birth to a Hunter and not a child. Morgan came into the room where the inlobor spartans sat "Brittany?"asked Morgan

"WHAT!?"she snapped.

Morgan flinched "I'm sorry Morgan, its that this is all Emile's fault. As you were saying?"she asked as I was given an IV with pain killers"The doctors won't let anyone else but me in what do you want me to do?" her second in command asked

"What do you do best Eskimo, sickem give them hell." she said.

A evil grin creept across the redhead's face and she was gone out the door "Were is James?"asked Natty getting whinny

"I sent him to get NOBLE."she replied the drugs taking effect calming her down

"What are we on sincronised timing?"asked Mina

"Blame Emile, hes the one who put me in labor."she said.

"Leave it to him."said Miko "I want my Jorge-bug."

She busted out laughing at Miko's nickname for Jorge "The Commander is ready get her in there."said the Doctor Kilik

Missy her nurse helped her up and into the wheel chair and carted her into the delivery room.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

As soon as the Pelican landed in the launch bay he got out of his seat and ran to find Rasha. She was in labor and the others were behind him their girls also in labor "James about time man Rasha is already giving birth and the doctors are not letting anyone inside until after."said North

"LIKE HELL THEY'LL KEEP US FORM OUR WOMEN!"yelled James.

He smiled as they made their way to the hospital bay of the ship a short red head, by the name of Morgan was meeting them.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Eskimo

'LIKE HELL THEY'LL KEEP US FROM OUR WOMEN!' was all she heard.

Clearly it was James' voice, and she ran over there. "Screw the Doctor getchyo ass in here!" she snapped at Emile.

A doctor saw everyone and tried to stop them, but she put a stop to that and quick "UNLESS YOU WANT RASHA'S WRATH COMING DOWN ON YOUR HEAD I SUDJEST YOU SHOT YOUR MOUTH AND STAY OUT OF THE WAY!"she screamed in his face "Oh it's ok, it's ok!" the Doctor said.

They ran on, and Emile tore on ahead of them, looking for Rasha! "FIRST DOOR ON THE RIGHT!"she yelled.

What happened next was funny.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXd

Jun

_'Geez, my little Eskimo Pie can really make a point in a conversation sometimes!'_he thought.

He was running a little ways to Morgan's right, watching Emile tear on ahead of them "FIRST DOOR ON THE RIGHT!" Moragn shouted, and he gave a bit of a laugh as the shotgun toating psycopath fell on his assplate when trying to stop to get in the room.

It wasn't everyday you seen Emile looking for his baby's momma, in a delivery room and falling on his ass trying to get to the door.

DXDXDXDXDXDXXD

Rasha

She was gritting her teeth as another contraction tore through her, she looked at the clock_ 'He should be here by now.'_she thought as she got ready to give birth.

"FIRST DOOR ON THE RIGHT!"yelled a voice she knew to well.

It was Morgan's voice, was Emile finally here to see their chid being born? She heard the slam of a heavy body hit the floor and the Doctor went to see who it was. He opened the door to reveal Emile rubbing his backside "Need something Spartan?"asked the Doctor

"Yeah, the woman who is giving birth to my child."he snarled.

She smirked as the doctor moved out of the way for Emile to be there with her as she brought their child into the world "Finally, she was saying how the baby wasn't coming until you got here."said the Nurse

"Well she is a stubborn one and I love her for it."said Emile.

He walked over and took her hand removing his helmet "I'm here now babe."he said

"James sure must have broke some UNSC flying regulations on the way here."she said

"You have no idea."Emile replied.

She screamed, as a painful contraction tore through her she squezzed Emile's hand and he yelped.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Emile

She was crushing his hand as another contraction tore through her, she screamed and he tried to calm her. He petted her hair and kissed her forehead "Your nearly there Commander I can see its head now push."said the Doctor.

She screamed and she pushed after a few more painful seconds screams and cries of their baby was heard in the room "Aw, a little girl...oh boy, see this is what happens when you don't ask the number."said the Doctor

"What do you mean?"he asked

"Well twins of course I can feel another head down there."said the Doctor

"WHAT?" they screamed.

Two, damn how was he going to explain this to the Commander?She continued to push and scream, "Come on babe you have been through worse." he told her.

She took a deep breath and pushed again, he looked at the Doctor as he pulled a second crying baby form her.

The Nurse cleaned the babies "Congradulations spartans, you have twins one boy one girl."said the Doctor as he handed Rasha the babies.

They looked so small, compared to them. Each had the augmentated blue eyes of a Spartan. Their daughter as beautiful as her mother, and his son...well Jorge was going to have nightmares. Both had black hair their tinny little fists batting away in the air. Brittany had a glow about her the motherly kind and as the father, it was his job and his duty to protect them. The Nurse walked over and pushed something into Brittany's IV"So what will you name them?"asked The Nurse

"Our Daughter Cathren Morgan. The boy Carter Jun." Brittany said looking at him for a rejection, which he had none.

He lent down and kissed her "I agree."he said

"I haven't put this much work in since before we met."she said

"I know babe, I'll let you rest and see you later."he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

He steped back and went to leave the room as the nurse stoped him "What is the last name?"she asked

"White."was all he said with a soft smile on his lips.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Eskimo

She saw Emile walk out with a smile on his face, and it made her smile too_ 'Maybe he won't be so crazy anymore.' _she thought.

Everyone else kinda disappeared to some place, and she was in the hallway was until Doctor Kilik caught her doctor was on the phone arguing with someone"Doctor Halsey, I cannot allow you to!" said the Doctor

_'Halsey?'_she thought and followed him down the hall a good ways from him, trying to not look suspicious.

"Doctor Halsey, I do not care if you say that you take them in the name of humanity; I cannot allow you to take the two babies!" There was a pause. "Oh, so you say that you'll tell ONI about this?" A pause. "I'm just doing my job and upholding the law and hospital policy! I will not talk of this anymore!" the Doctor said.

With that he hung up on her, and she started to walk down the hall, looking for someone to help _'This isn't good at all! Emile will freak!'_she thought.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Jun

Jun sat by the window looking out into the deep void of space"Jun!" called a voice.

He turned to see his Eskimo Pie walking to him worry all over her beautiful face"What is it Eskimo? Is there something wrong?"he asked.

She looked around to make sure nobody was around "It's the new borns their in danger, I heard Doctor Kilik telling Halsey that he was not releasing the children to her and Halsey is coming to take them." she whispered.

This was not good, not good at all if Emile found out he would flip shit and then some"Halsey wants to take them away! What do we do?"she said.

I thought about what to do, and the only thing I came up with was to tell them. "We'll have to tell them before it's too late. We need to find Jorge, and make sure he doesn't let Emile freak out and break everything..." he told Morgan.

She nodded "Alright, you go find Jorge, and I'll go tell Rasha. I'm sure Emile's outside of her room, waiting." she said.

Before I left she caught my arm and hugged me, it felt good to be near her again. I was more worried about what Halsey was going to do to the new borns "Don't worry it'll be alright, we'll get this." she said as she kissed him .

After a few seconds she pulled away rushed headed to the most likely place where Jorge would be,with Miko and his two children and of course he was there, outside the door waiting patiently "Jorge! We need your help!"he said.

The big man stood up "What is it?"asked Jorge.

He looked around to make sure nobody was near, and said: "Halsey wants to take everyones children, we need to tell Brittany before it's too late, and we need you to restrain Emile. Can you do that for us?" he asked

Jorge stood up to his full height, which was a lot compared to Jun and agreed the two NOBLEs headed Brittany's room.

DXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Eskimo

"Rasha,We need to talk..."she said.

Rasha looked up from her kids "What is it Eskimo?" She said tiredly; she didn't look exhausted,but that didn't mean she wasn't.

Jorge, Jun, and Emile all walked in"What's wrong? Why're we having a meeting?" Demanded Emile.

She looked at Jorge, and he moved behind Emile. She took a deep breath, and said: "Halsey wants to take your kids."

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Rasha

Her eyes widened in horror at what Morgan had told her"She'll not only be after just mine and Emile's she'll be after the others as well."she said

"I know, I thought it best to tell you after all you still have run of the ship."said Morgan.

She nodded and looked over at Jorge who had already grabbed a hold of Emile "OVER MY COLD DEAD BODY SHE'LL LAY A HAND ON MY KIDS OR ANYONE ELSES."Emile bellowed

"Emile, calm down your upseting Rasha."said Jorge

"If that Bitch wants to come onto my ship and take my kids she'll be the first I throw out of an airlock with a flick of my wrist." she said looking at her son and daughter.

She looked at Eskimo and Jun "Eskimo, warn the others with newborns. Jun get Carter and Kat."she ordered

"On it Rasha!"said the sniping pair

Her eyes travled to Jorge and Emile "Jorge, Miko needs you right now."she said getting up

"Babe you need rest."said Emile

"I have every right to protect my children." she told Emile.

He helped her up as Jorge left the room, her strength returning to she looked at the father of her children as he helped her to the door "Are you sure about this baby?"he asked.

She took his lips and pulled away "Positive its time Halsey finds out that Dark NOBLE like NOBLE has its Demon too."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Emile

The Steel and Blue armor of the Dark NOBLE commander was dawned again, he loved Rasha and what they had to do was protect their son and daughter. He would not let that bitch Halsely lay a hand on his son and daughter, no their son and daughter. He watched as she put the helmet on "Lets move NOBLE."she said

"Yes, sir."he said loving the command in her voice over Carters.

The other Dark NOBLE women and Freelancers were in their Armor as the Doctor came up "Halsely, is bringing a group of Mariens and a Spartan with her to take the children."said the Doctor

"Who is the Spartan?"asked South

"Don't know."said The Doc

"Like hell she will, that old hag is about to find out that she has pissed of the wrong Spartan!" Rasha said

"Of course Dark NOBLE commander."said the Doctor all they had to wait for now was Jun to get Kat and Carter.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Jun

He ran down the hallway, running to the room that Kat and Carter were in. He got there and skidded to a halt pounding on their door "Carter! Kat! This is an emergency, we need you two!"he said.

Their door opened, he walked in, closing the door behind him"What is it, Jun?" asked Carter

He told them what Halsey planned to do, and that they needed to come over with to the others. They both looked pissed at this "Alright 3, we'll head there right now. And don't worry, we won't let her take them." said Carter, trying to get some reassurance

"Who will be coming with her?" inquired Kat

"I don't know, but whoever it is, we need to protect the kids. Let's go, and hurry! They could be here right now!"he said.

All three of them started out the door and running back to everyone else. The only thought in his mind was _'How are we gonna make her not take them? They're too young to leave the hospital!'_

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Eskimo

After running through all of the hospital trying to find everyone and giving out warnings to them about Halsey, she got back to the others to see a pissed off Rasha armed with her DMR and Shotgun "Well?"Rasha asked

"I told everyone about Halsey and to be on the lookout, but what are we gonna do? Do we have a plan yet? I don't know what to do; we can't exactly leave here, because they're too little."she said.

She looked around, not seeing any hints of one on their faces. Rasha was the only one _'Great...'_she thought.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Brittany, though of a quick way to get rid of their problem as she looked down at the dog tags that belonged to her father. She wanted to find him and kill the bastard. Just then Buck and his squad came running up. Buck looked like he had seen a scarey assed ghost trying to prob his ass with a boney ghost finger "Buck, what is it?"she asked

"Shes here. She brought MGST. Johnson and The Master Chief 117."said Buck.

She glanced down at the dog tags _'So my father wants to aid her in taking my chidren?Tehe, oh is he going to get his ass kicked all over this ship and down on Reach._' she thought.

"Director Shepard."she said

"Yes Rasha?"asked the Director who replaced Church

"Call Holland."she said

"Rasha, whats going on?"asked Emile.

She looked at him "That old bat brought a Spartan II for me to beat the shit out of."she said and bolted.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

He ran beside the mother of his children, Buck didn't scare at all. This was the first time that it has happened "Rasha, what has Buck so scared Shittless?"he asked

"That Old Bat Brought The Master Chief."she snarled slowing to a stop.

If there was one spartan any of them feared it was the Master Chief! If he was here they didn't stand a chance in hell, but they had Rasha with them. His beloved Rasha, the mother of my children and the missing part of my heart now found. Could stop him by slinging him into the nearest wall.

DXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDX

Jun

It took him a second to realize what Brittany had just said. "Master Chief is helping her?"asked Jorge

Buck just stood there, dumbfounded. "We didn't think that was true either, but he's here. We saw him outside; go look yourself."said Romeo.

He speed-walked to the window, and there was a pelican with a dark green Spartan and an old bitch standing outside. They were holding an ID to the hospital's security guards, and they walked in. "Guys, he's really here! What do we do?"he said

"Simple, I kick some ass. I have pent up power that is wanting out."said Rasha in a dark tone, her words held the hint of death.

DXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXD

Eskimo

"Guys, he's really here! What do we do?"she exclaimed "Other than letting Rasha destroy the ship."

Nobody seemed to know she thought about what they could do, and there really wasn't anything they could do

"I doubt we'd beat him in a fight, even with all of us, and we don't want to make this place into a war zone, because this is a hospital ship. I'm not saying that I know what to do, but I know what we can't do."said Jun

She looked around, and everyone acknowledged what he said. Nobody said anything though, until Carter said: "I say we bring the fight to him. Sure, he may be the Master Chief, but we are Spartan III's; most of us are Freelancers and I say we're just as good! If we can meet with him outside, maybe we could fend him off...I don't want to hurt him as much you guys do because he's Master Chief, but we have to do what we have to do. What do you guys say?"

He looked around, waiting for our response. Kat was the first to say anything

"I think that that is our best course of action. I say we do that."she said.

Once she said that, everyone agreed, and it was final; they'd be confronting John-117 over the protect of the children _'Maybe he'll be having an off-day and not be so good...'_she thought.

She looked over at Brittany she had the tags that she recived from her mother before she passed to her knowlage. If only Brittany knew, that her mother left the ship when they left Reach eight months ago...

**That is all for this one see ya later.**


	2. Rasha vs The Master Chief

**A/N: Alright here is the next part of the story, originaly this was part of the preface and due to its size it had to be made into three parts but this is the first chapter. Chief is in trouble and so is Halsey.**

**Chief: Ah, Demon what do you mean by that?**

**Cortana: I would like to see what she has planned**

**Chief: Oh no.**

**Demon: Cortana Hush, we don't see you till later now back inside of Chief's helmet with you shoo.**

**Emile: Easy now Demon, she can whipe your hard drive.**

**Prophet of Truth: The Covenant will rule over all.**

**Demon:*Pulls out Spartan laser* What was that you backwards assed toad?**

**Carter: Folks enjoy the show, sorry this is going to get ugly.**

***Transmission Termenated***

**Chapter 1: Rasha Vs Master Chief**

Brittany gazed at the tags as she remembered her mothers dieing words.

_Flash Back_

_ It was raining the Eliet who stabbed her mother looked at them talking to another in their native toung. The Minor shook his head, as the other went to kill her and James it caught fire. The Minor looked on in horror as his comrade died by fire "Brittany."said her mother weakly._

_The six year old Brittany looked at her mother "Mommy, why isn't daddy here?"she asked tears falling from her eyes_

_"He is doing his duity, Brittany. Take these, they belong to your father. Don't blame him its not his fault. He is trying to keep you and your brother safe from afar."said her mother handing her the chain with her father's tags on them_

_"Mommy, I'm scared."said James_

_"Your sister will protect you, you have to watch out for eachother now."said her mother and with that she was gone. _

_The Eliet Minor looked at them and knelt down to their level, she looked at it. The Minor held sadness in its yellow eyes it felt sorry for them. Sounds of gun fire broke out near by and the Eliet looked at them. It reached for them and James screamed, the Eliet took them out of the rain and hid them in the barn as it ran into the woods. A man called their names it was Uncle Bucky. A bolt of lightning danced across the sky as she looked down at her father's tags, she made it her mission to make him pay._

_End of Flash back_

She thanked ONI for her helmet that hid the tear that rolled down her cheek, her father was on the ship and he wanted to help Halsey take not only her's and Emile's children, but all of the children. She knew where they were, the nursery. This was the last place they wanted to be "FILLIS?"she asked

"Yes Commander?"asked the ships AI

"Where are they getting off?"she asked.

I waited for the AI's reply"They will be in section three in two minuets what is the order?"asked Fillis

"Hold that lift. Buy us sometime." she said

"On it Commander."said Fillis.

Jorge touched her shoulder and she looked at him and nodded "I have a stake in this too Rasha, My children are in danger. You have to be on your gaurd 117 is not a spartan to pull punches."said Jorge.

That number was the same as...my mothers tags that she gave me 'These tags belong to your father. They brought me luck now take them and your brother and protect eachother.' said her mother before she died form the energy sword wound in her stomic. She looked at the tags _'He should have been there. To protect her...to protect us, but he wasn't! I'll make him pay.' _she said to herself.

She had Isis disable Dark NOBLE's armor abilities and tore down the hall, Emile bellowing her name _'I am sorry Emile, you don't understand. I have to do this I have to face my father alone.'_she said to herself knowing he would never hear her.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Emile watched as Rasha tore down the hall like a bat out of hell "She activated her sprint and deactivated all of our shit. What the hell is she thinking?"said Miko.

He looked at Morgan who shook her head and shrugged "Don't look at me."said Morgan

"Like hell I am standing around here and letting harm come to her."he said and bolted

"NOBLE TEAM LETS MOVE!"said Carter chasing after him.

He had to get to her, he had to help her. What he wanted to know above that was why she would do something like this.

DXDXDXdXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Brittany waited for Halsey, Chief, and the Mairens; that the old bat brought with her. She crossed her arms over her chest plate as the doors opened. Halsey wasn't expecting to see her standing there "Who are you Spartan?"Halsey asked snooty.

She smirked darkly under her visor "I am Rasha The Dark, Commanding officer of the _UNSC Mother Of Intervention_. I want you off my ship now before I throw you off."she said calmly

"Excuse me?"Halsey asked

"You, heard me you old bat. Two of those children are mine I run Freelancer now and not Ex-Director Leonard Church. I may be a Spartan III, but I'll be damned if a bitch like you will lay a hand on my children or a child of anyone under my command."she said glairing daggers at Halsey through her visor.

Chief stood right behind Halsey for a second before steping forward "John, show her she has no choise in the matter."said Halsey.

Johnson lit a cigar and she snapped her head in his direction"NO SMOKING EITHER!" she snapped and he put it out just as fast.

Chief came at her and threw a punch at and she ducked delivering a round house kick to his left side. She blocked and matched him move for move until he punched her in the stomic.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDX

Chief

John couldn't believe how fast and strong this Spartan III was even after the blow to the stomic, she stood right back up "I guess you don't know much about we Freelancers, We make you Chief look like a Marien."she said.

She was also calm, she showed no sighns of weekness. Even though she was a spartan and had children a handful of hours ago didn't mean she was physicly able to fight she was pushing herself to protect her children. He knew the feeling, but by the time he got there he was to late, he sent both his son and daughter away to an orphenange. He hoped that they weren't spartan's "Give up, your puting your body through to much stress."said Halsey

"You should have been there for us, when we needed you, you were no where to be found. Because of you she is dead and its all your FAULT!"she roared the last part and came at him in a flerry of fists and kicks.

He blocked it was like she found a whole new gear all togeather, and what she said what did it mean? He got her in a head lock and she broke it, damn she was good. She spin kicked him in the chest and he went flying back "Com'on Chief, your pulling the same stunt you did with Sammy."said Avery.

The Steel and Blue commando froze at that name "HOW DARE YOU BRING MY MOTHER'S NAME INTO THIS!"she snarled and it was his turn to frezee.

It couldn't be, he had failed as a father. He failed to keep her out of the Director's hands, if what he guessed was true. He walked over to her "Remove your helmet spartan."he said

"Why should I, I out rank you."she said.

She was shaking with rage, he hoped she didn't sling his ass into the nearest wall. If she did that with enough force she'd kill him. He glanced up to see NOBLE and more Freelancers arrive. The NOBLE with the skull visor had his shot gun in hand aimed at him "You touch her and your dead."he said his tone promised death

"Jorge, bring me the children."said Halsey

"This is one order I refuse to follow Ma'am."said Jorge.

He reached for her tags and felt a pain in his fule louges, his eyes crossed as every man in the room spartan or not sucked in breath. A pair of the tags came away form her neck as he fell to his just had his nuts caved in by the Steel and gray Commando.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Jun

He grimaced as Rasha hit The Master Chief right there in the nuts; it was a very solid hit.

_'Ow.'_he thought to himself as he made a face and sucked in breath.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDX

Eskimo

Rasha hit chief right in the nuts, and every man in the room made a face. She almost laughed, despite how serious this was. What she wanted to know was why chief reached for the tags around her neck unless..._'Oh, my god. The Master Chief 117 is James and Brittany's father!'_she said to herself.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Like every other male in the room Emile felt sorry for the Spartan II Freelancers never fought fair at all, she hit him right in the nuts for Fuck sake! Even Jorge would drop from a hit like that "HOW DARE YOU! HELP HER!"yelled Rasha.

Something about Chief pissed her off the way he took the dog tags that belonged to her mother. Oh lets just say someone was going for a ride they did not want "Get your asses off of my damn ship before I put the lot of you through the wall even you."she said pointing to Chief.

I sure as hell was happy I staied on her good side "Brittany Ashton White."Chief groaned pissed off.

Brittany iggnored him, and walked over to him "They better be gone in an hour Morgan I leave it to you."she said

"Consider it done Rasha."said Morgan

"Girl, you better look at me when I am talking to you."Chief said.

Brittany spun "Leave _father _before I use your ass to put a whole in my ship."she said removing her helmet.

Wait WHAT?! SHE WAS HIS DAUGHTER!? Halsely looked shocked by this "John, they survived?"asked Halsey stunned

"I hid them form Church what good that did."said her father.

This was a bombsell none of them expected "I wouldn't be here if you would have kept your promise."she said and left the room I followed her back the way we came.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

The Master Chief watched as his daughter left the area with all but one Freelancer and one NOBLE. He slowly got to his feet, he should have never done what he had did when he lost Samantha all those years ago. He should have kept them with him, but with his line of work what could he have done? He looked down at the blood crusted tags _'What have I done?My daughter well into the very hands of the person I tried to keep her from. I come her to take her children too. She has every right to hate my guts.' _he said to himself

He turned to his friend "Avery, take Halsey back to the planet's surface."he said

"You sure Chief, she will try to kill you if you stay."said Avery

"John I want those children, I don't want Church having them."said Halsey.

He looked to see the Steel and Olive spartan remove her helmet, the red head's eyes shimmered with rage as she looked form him to Halsey, this spartan was going to put someone in their place or under a pelican.

scout armor in steel and Olive and she looked at him her eyes shimmered with rage she looked to him then to Halsely before going off on her.

DDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXd

Morgan Lynn had never once been so pissed off in her life, Halsey believed Church to be alive when he was sitting in the moruge. She looked form Chief to Halsey, all Chief wanted to do was protect his children. Chief was diffrent than the rest he was more like Jorge, but with Emile's mantalitiy of shoot everything in sight. She walked over to Halsey and looked the old bat in the eyes "Who the fuck do you think you are? You just waltz right in onto our ship, and you demand to take these kids?!"she yelled.

Halsey looked at her "That Bastard Church, is dead. You have some guts thinking we'd have children around that bastard?"she roared.

She wanted to punch Halsey, right in the mouth"Get the fuck off this ship,I swear if I ever hear of you trying this again, I'll personally-"Morgan was caught off

"You'll personally do what, Spartan?"Halsey asked gearing at her.

She faltered, but like a knight in shinning armor Jun saved her "You old bitch,get out of here."he shouted.

Avery Johnson lead Halsey back inside the lift and the doors closed, she looked at Jun who had a pissed off look on his face "Jun, no don't."she said but the NOBLE went off on Chief.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Jun's blood was boiling form what Halsey had planed if she had took the children that belonged to those on the ship hell it pissed him off more when three of the fathers were NOBLE team members. Fucking eggheads screwing with people's lives, grant it Spartan IIIs had no family they were orphiens of war, but to have Halsey come and take the newborns in the name of science? It was sick and twisted, that was it! Morgan had tore the old bat and he had finished her off. He turned to The Chief. How dare he? As he turned to yell at the Spartan II Morgan tried to stop him "And you, Master Chief, You should have been better to your own daughter! You didn't want her in this life you should have been there to make sure it didn't happen. You left her alone this long she made her own choise. Then you show up after all this time with Halsey to take her twin son and daughter away from her? Not to mention Jorge's and everyone elses? Your supposed to be the one who protects his family not the one who rips it up and throws it away! You followed Halsey here, knowing very well this would happen!"he yelled.

How dare Brittany's father do this to her? "I actually didn't know, your right. The night her mother died I should have kept them closer to me, but as you know we are spartans we can never have a normal life. So I hid them away, I faild Samantha. I couldn't protect her. Nor could I protect Brittany or James."said Chief.

He was caught off gaurd by 117's words, the Spartan II looked at the tags in his hand closing it into a fist "Brittany, has no idea how much I gave to see that her and her brother were safe."Chief said saddly

"Chief, the best thing for Brittany to do right now is breath. She is still a little cranky from labor."said Morgan.

Chief chuckled "Just like her mother."said Chief as he looked to where Rasha and the others had left.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Brittany felt like an ass, had she been to hard on her father? No she had every right to hate him. She stoped and looked at the Planet of Reach from the window. From here in space the planet looked so beautiful. She felt Emile's arms wrap around her waist "Are you alright?"he asked

"Other than my father showing up to help Halsey take the children..."she paues her whole body shook. Years of pain, anger, and sorrow boiled its way to the surface.

Emile held her and for the first time in years she screamed letting out all her bottled up emotions. Emile held her close, as the others looked on.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Brittany was letting all the pain, anger, and sorrow out. Like him, she too had been wronged. He too watched his mother die, but not the way her's did. James walked up "What did you do?"his friend asked

"Your father showed up."said Kat

"Dad he's here? Were?"asked James freaking out

"He was here with Halsey to take the kids."Jorge said.

James knelt down and took his sister's hand "We can't blame him."said James

"Yeah, I know I just need some space. If that bitch Halsey is not off my ship she is out the airlock by my hands."she said her dark side coming out.

He cringed, Brittany got up and walked away. He looked at the commander "So sir, when is Kat due?"he asked.

Both the Commander and Kat turned a bright crimson and all but said to laughed.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Rasha had made her way to the fireing range. Her DMR in her hand, as she entered she say Maine there fireing his pistol "Hey Maine."she said

Maine purred "Aren't you suposed to be in bed resting?"asked Sigma translating

"Hello to you too, Sig. After what has happened I need to calm down."she said.

Maine loaded another clip and looked at her and growled "What has got you so mad?"asked Sigma.

She explained all that had happened "The Master Chief Petty Officer 117, is your father?"said Sigma stuned.

She nodded and opened fire on the target, just then she began to feel whoozy "Maine, something is wrong with Rasha."said Sigma.

She clinched her head, something was not right. The room began to spin as Maine put his arms around her to keep her from hitting the floor. The room went dark "Brittany, are you alright?"asked Sigam

"I can't see, I can hear I just can't see."she said.

She was scared and didn't know what was going on "Momma, Daddy. I'm scared."she said crying.

She didn't see Maine reach for his comms to call for help.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

They had taken chief down to the ward were they kept Church's dead body "So he is dead."said Chief

"He killed himself, I guess he didn't want Brittany to kill him."said Jun.

My comm went off it was Maine or as I called him Meta I turned it on "Go ahead Meta, what is it?"I asked

_"Morgan, its sigma we have a situation its Brittany."_said Sigma

"What is it?"she asked

_"Brittany, has lost color to her eyes. She's bind and has been leveled to a whinny little spartan girl, Isis is running a tox screen on her now. I have a feeling someone has poisoned our beloved Darkling."_said Sigma

_'Daddy, wheres daddy. I can't see.'_said Brittany in the back ground

"We're on our way."she said.

Jun and chief looked at her "Morgan what is it?"asked Jun

"Brittany is at the fireing range. She, has lost her sight and is crying for her daddy any poison you know that can cause that side effect? "she asked as they left the room

"The kiss of death."said Chief

"What?"asked Jun

"Thats how Edward Buck's father died. It starts by the loss of sight. Then uncontrolable memory recolection from the saddest moments in life."said Chief

"So she is poisoned, what happens after that?"asked Morgan

"Uncontrolable bowle movements meaning she'll be braking wind alot."said Chief.

Jun snorted a laugh "This isn't something to laugh about Jun."she said

"Sorry."he said

"The last ones are her caughing up blood a organ failer."said Chief "It will be painful."

They had to hurry and get her to the ICU poison unit.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

By the time they got there Brittany was on the ground screaming Meta beside her not knowing what to do "Where is Emile?"he asked

"Hell if I know."said Morgan as she went to call him.

Chief reached down for her "Brittany."Chief said sadly.

She reached for him as he picked her up, Chief had Brittany and he took point to get them to the ICU. If there was a cure for this how would they get it in time to save her?

DXDXDXDXDDXDXDXD

Emile sat in the mess hall when his comms went off he looked to see that it was Eskimo calling .What about he had no clue "Go a head Eskimo Pie."he said

_"Only Jun can call me that! Were are you?"_she asked

"Mess hall why?"he asked

_"Brittany has been poisoned."_said Eskimo.

I stood up "What is it Emile?"asked Carter

"Brittany has been poisoned."he said stunned.

They went to the ICU where Chief was sitting down with Morgan and Jun "Why is he still here?"he asked

"To tell Halsey that Church is dead and that she needs to leave the kids the hell alone."said Morgan

"She was poisoned and reduced to a cry baby."said Sigma through Maine's helmet

"Albion Reach."said Jorge

"The Kiss of Death."said Chief

"Kiss of Death my armored foot, more like the Kiss of Blind, gass, and painfully slow death."said Morgan.

They had all seen what that poison could do, and Brittany was poisoned with it? He looked at Kilik who had walked out of the room "We gave her a seditive to keep her calm, and something to slow the poison, she will have all main functions for a she'll die in the next week if a flower isn't found to fix this."said Kilik.

They had to find out who did this, and save her.

_Hours later_

She heard voices outside, she willed her body to move; but she couldn't. She knew of one way to find out what was going on. She opened her eyes to see herself laying in the ICU and the others outside talking about the Nurse Missy when Morgan saw her "Get your ass back in bed Brittany."said Morgan

"I am in bed and what is he still doing here?"she snarled looking at her father

"Like I said. Just like her mother, she's using astralprojection."said her father

"He carried you in here."said Jun.

She looked at her father "Fill me in what the hell has happened."she said.

**That is all for this chapter.**


	3. The Orber Valita Vadeem

**A/N: Alright Rasha has been poisoned! Now it is time for some good old fashion mayham. **

**Bold= Sangheili language**

_**Bold Italics= Valita's telapathic talk**_

**Chapter 2: The Orber Valita Vadeem**

Samantha would be proud of their daughter in some aspects, she had abilities that her mother probably did not have. To hold astralprojection form was dificault it took her mother days to master and it took Brittany a whole ten minuets. Her physical body laid on the bed in the ICU, but she had a full body asperation in front of them all to see. Kat had went through the feed and found the colpret "I should have known that wasn't a relaxent."she snarled.

The person in question was Nurse Missy, aparently she was an Inserectionest hired bu Church before his death by his own hand. Brittany turned to her second in command "Brittany, I have found the location of the flower to your salvation."said FILLIS

"Where?"asked Emile.

FILLIS brought the location up on the map table "Fuck me."said Brittany

"When your feeling better."said Emile.

He rolled his eyes behind his signature helmet's visor, the spartan had some nerve to say that him. He wanted to strangle the little bastard, knocking up his daughter with out even his blessing. He mentally slapped himself, he had been out of his daughter's life for a while until now. To think the first time he seen his daughter in years, this all had to happen. She had children that Halsey wanted to make into spartans something his heart told him was wrong, but he was never going to be around forever. He listened as they ship's AI went over the area. As he studied the map he saw weak points in the defencive where this flower was; it was a rebel hot bed? Nothing he couldn't handle "If they get wind we're anywhere near they'll destroy the flowers and our only hope to save you Rasha."said Jorge.

He was getting tired of hearing the word Rasha coming out of their mouths, but that was her call sighn and he had to respect that "If I may be so bold here as to point something out."he said.

All eyes fell on him "By all means _father _please."said his daughter

"Brittany."said a spartan in his color armor, but the same as the spartan IIIs.

Brittany rolled her eyes and sucked on her teeth "Bite me James."she said.

James was here too? He really wanted to kick himself, he walked around the table "FILLIS if you wouldn't mine lighting the areas I point out."he said

"Of course Master Chief I would be delighted to."said the AI.

He pointed to the first area at the west side of the compound, then the east, south east, and north west areas "Just as I was thinking."said Brittany

"And those are?"asked the bonehead

"Weak points in their defence of the base."both he and his daughter said at once.

The III looked at him, narrowing his eyes "Now we know where she gets her eye for detail."said her second

"Well she sure as hell didn't get it form her mother I assure you."said a voice

"OFFICER ON DECK!"said Brittany and they all snapped to attintion as Urban Holland entered the room.

It had been a while since he saw Holland "At ease spartans and I was already bitched out by Halsey. Something about a pissed off Samantha in Spartan armor."said Holland looking at Brittany

"The ole bat had it comming she threatened the newborns on this ship."she said.

Holland nodded and looked into the ICU then shook his head chuckling "Your mother didn't know when to relax either."said Holland

"Sir Brittany was poisoned."he said.

Holland looked at Brittany "Spartan, deactivate that projection and rest."ordered Holland

"I can handle it sir, all the poison is; is the kiss of death."Brittany said.

Holland groaned "They are still using that?"asked Holland

"Yep."said James

"Who asked you James?"Brittany said.

Holland looked at the map table and nodded "NOBLE 1 getting that antidote is a top priority. We don't want Brittany dieing an embarising death."said Holland.

Brittany looked at her second "Your leading the team, the moment something goes wrong grab what you can and get the fuck out of there."she said.

Her second nodded "Oh and Emile don't get on Jun's nerves."Brittany said.

So the boy had a name? He thought then went crosseyed there was only one Emile he know of that was a III. The Emile he knew of was called a demon for his blood thirsty cut throat tactics and that Emile didn't follow orders. Emile shrugged "Whats the Closet fag ganna do, glaire at me to death?"asked Emile.

Yep this was the one had to be, the riflemen shot his teammate a dirty look and got a smirk on his face "Emile?"said the riflemen.

The father of Brittany's children turned and when he did; he got a fist in the face. Brittany's brows shot up in suprise and she laughed "See I told ya, I watched what went on after we left and lets just say. Halsey got two verble bashings and so did Chief."said Brittany.

Brittany's second looked at him "Alright the team will be small. Myself, Jun, North, and Wyoming."said the red head

"No fucking way Eski bitch."said Emile

"Your not in charge here Spartan."he said.

Emile looked at him with a dirty look "You can it everyone here out ranks your ass."said the NOBLE

"Emile!"yelled his commander.

Rasha looked at him then to Emile "Snipers will have the high ground, Emile and Chief will take the low ground. Instead of Wyoming who is already on a mission for ONI..."she paused a sinister smirk creapt across her face.

It was the same look her mother got when she was planning something really evil. He shook his head "What is it father?"she asked.

He looked at his daughter "Brittany, Your mother is would get that same smirk when she was planning on doing something that was going to drive people...Mainly me; up the wall."he deadpanned.

His daughter laughed "Get me Agent Texas."she said.

Holland's eyes widened "Is that going a little over board Brittany?"asked the Rifle men who decked the hell out of Emile

"No, It would be an easy mission then."said her second

"At the cost of what men getting their nuts caved in?"asked Holland.

His eyes crossed as he remembered what Brittany did hours before "Something wrong Chief?"asked Brittany smirking.

Emile chuckled darkly "We're going to need a destraction."said her second

His daughters smirk turned into an evil grin "FILLIS, get me Instillation base 18 in Valhalla. Get me ALPHA and Sarge."she said

He had a feeling she was going to make this mission easer or worse.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Emile smiled darkened, the mother of his children was making his cod plate very uncofterble. As she smiled a evil grin of her own, maybe Tucker would die. He couldn't wish that on Sister though, the girl saw something in the womanizer that none of them could understand "Eskimo, I am going to rest you have command get to work spartans."Brittany said.

Her astralprojection body disappeared, he looked at Brittany's father. The bastard had put her through so much pain. He never blamed his real father who ever he was, his mother had pushed his real father away before he was born. He was a bastard to a woman who married a INNIE. He just wished he could talk to Brittany and get the full story about what happened "What are you looking at?"asked the voice of her father.

It was enought to snap him out of his thought's with his sore jaw from where Jun knocked the hell out of him earlyer "I don't know, I'll let you know when I trust you."he said puting his helmet on.

Eskimo looked at Jun as they left the room, he went to the nusery where Doctor Kilik was looking over the children saddened by the turn of events. He place a gloved armored hand on the glass. The Doctor came out "They are fine thank god."said Kilik

"I just wish I was in the room more this wouldn't have happened if I did."he said.

Kilik shook his head "It would have happened you there or not Emile, you have a chance to save her you need to take that chance."said the Doctor who delivered his children

"I just don't want to wind up like her father right now. Deballed by my daughter down the road and finding out she just had some bastards children."he said

"I heard about that. To think the Master Chief 117 brought to his knees by his own daughter."said Kilik trying not to wince

"Yeah, I was there I heard the hit connect."he said shivering at the sight of Brittany kicking her father in the nuts

"And I still hurt down there the cod plates don't do their job."said a voice.

He spun around to see Chief standing there, he looked at him "What do you want?"he asked

"What a man can't see his grandchildren?"asked Chief.

He had a point Brittany was Chief's daughter "I couldn't get there in time, when Samantha died. I feared at first that they were dead. I remember Buck's father screaming for them. Brittany came out of the barn, covered in blood both human and Covenant. James followed right behind her crying that there was a Minor that fled into the woods. It was raining and not even the rain could wash the blood off of her. I saw a darkness there in her eyes, she had my tags in her hands." Chief said.

He looked at Chief, so it began that night "Why? Why put her and James through that pain?"he asked

"Church, he had caught on to what Halsey and Smamantha had done. I had to keep them hidden what good that did."Chief said

"Brittany, had no love what so ever for Leonard I can tell you that much."said a voice.

He turned to see his armor but black it was her "Hello Tex."he said

"Hello, Chief. So your her father. She has a stubborn streak a mile long."said Tex.

He laughed "Yeah, and I bet she didn't get it from Sammy either."said Sarge

"Ravage, your a...oh hell no."said Chief chuckling

"I look just as good in this armor as you do Johnny boy."said Sarge.

Tex looked at the children "Humm, she swore up and down the way she was carrying the child was fully grown in armor toating a shotgun. It looks like she had twins."said Tex

"They are so cute."said Sister

"Brittany, took it good."said Griff

"Watch it lazy."he said

"Bow chika Bow wow."said the one voice that annoyed everyone

"Tucker."he snarled.

They didn't come alone, the sangheili in the gold and blue armor steped forward and Chief went for his knife "I mean you no harm, father of the Dark one."said Junior

"You have to into consideration that we are at war with those you call heritics."he said.

Chief looked at him "You know that Eliet?"asked Chief

"Ah Junior, what a nice suprise."said Holland

"Sir?"said Chief stunned.

Junior and Holland talked as I explained the situation to Chief who took it all in great stride "So Valhalla is no myth."said Chief

"Nope, I was there as well as the rest of my team."he said.

Junior joined them "Looks like this will be a joint op."said Tucker's son.

Chief was stairing "Chief, you do know its rude to stair."he said

"He's half human."said Chief shocked

"My mother is Tucker."said Junior

"WHAT!?"Chief exclaimed waking the children in the nursery.

He rolled his eyes and looked at his son and daughter "Don't worry my little ass kickers, I will have that antidote for mommy in no time."he said.

His daughter quieted down and looked at him, he was still waring his helmet. His little Kitten smiled and laughed at him "No doubt who she'll be when she grows up."he said turning to leave his son smiled at him as well.

He heard a pop and his of a helmet comming off, he looked over to see a brown haired little older, bigger version of James "Now I know where you get you devilishly good looks from handsome."said Natty as she and James walked over to see their daughter Britonia. That poor child. James looked at his and Brittany's twins "The son is ugly like his father."said James

"Don't make me kick your ass."he said.

James chuckled "Oh hi pops you have three grand children."said James

"So I am seeing this. At least this time I will be here for my children and grandchildren."said Chief

"You better or I'll be the least of your problems."he said.

Chief nodded as the others joined them "Aww, so cute."said Eskimo

"The boy is as ugly as his father."Kat joked.

He gave her the bird "Bow chicka Bow wow."said Tucker and he went for his shotgun

"TUCKER YOUR DEAD!"he said.

The Teal member of blue team ran for it his son shaking his head"Easy Emile, save it for the INNIES."said Jun

It was true he had to save it for the INNIEs and when the time called for it Tucker was the best shot next to Rasha and Carter with a DMR.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Morgan put the last piece of her armor on and looked over at James; may look like the Master Chief his father, but he was gentel. She put on her helmet and went to the Pelican bay were the others waited "Alright listen up you Knuckle heads. Intel says that the area the flowers are in is a INNIE hot spot. They come aboard our ship poison our commander and for what? They don't fear the dark, well I say its high time that they do. Also this INNIE base has connections to Ex-Director Church, and a female Sangheili is being held captive, a Valhallan native."she said

"So were going in to save split lips now?"asked Mikey

"Valita is a rare female with gifts similar to Dark one's."said Junior.

They all looked at the halfbreed, so the Director wanted to make a flurry of killers to take the UNSC by force? Junior went into detail of how the Director got his hands on the female "So that bastard attacked a bunch of Ex-Covenant to get his hands on her. Hes no better than Halsey."said Jun

"She has the ability to conect to ones mind telipathicly, orb in and out of places, and the ability to heal. Her healing ability is limitied, she can slow but not heal poison."said Junior.

She could tell Emile was thinking about how to get the female out, as they into the pelican two other sangheili were waiting for them inside **"Lady Eskimo, we await your orders."**said the Minor

**"Protect your Arbiter for now."**she replied.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Chief looked at Morgan "Were you speaking Eliet?"asked Emile

"Yes, believe it or not Dark NOBLE were their protectors. Brittany made the push for the Freelancers to leave them alone. Church hateded it, but the lancers agreed to it. Save for Georgia of course. So we had to learn their language. Brittany saying something about a sympothetic Sangheili minor when she was a child on the night her mother died."she said.

The Minor that had escaped that night saved his son and daughter? He looked at Junior who looked at him "My father."said the half breed.

So they were bound by fate then? James took the pilot seat "Get settled in we take off her in Five."said his son.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Emile sat down and loaded his shot gun and made sure he was carrying extra ammo for his beloved weapon "So what happens when we find the one who poisoned her?"he asked

"We bring her in alive."said Morgan and Carter.

He for one wanted to kill the bitch for what she had done to his beloved Brittany, she ment everything to him. He closed his eyes as he remembered the last night he spent in her arms before she left to bring Leonard Church in.

_Flash back_

_ Her soft moans filled his ears as he seated himself deep within her, her legs wraped around his waist holding him there. He started out slow at first wanting to make it last for as long as possable. His augmentated blue gaze met hers as he moved in and out of her, her nails lightly digging into his broad shoulders "Emile...faster."she moaned._

_Those words begged him, for what he had always given her "Not tonight Brittany, I want you slow. I want it to last."he said as he took her lips._

_End of flashback_

He opened his eyes, he couldn't lose her. He would be the demon she needed him to be, the demon INNIEs told their children about when they refused to go to bed. The Demon his team never missed for it had goten him into so much trouble. James voice came throught their comms _"This is Agent Paladen to Mother of Intervention we are taking off and heading for our objective."_said Jame's voice

_"Paladen you are clear for take off show those INNIE bastards what happens when the fuck with the wrong Group of Spartans and ODSTs."_came Vic's voice.

He smirked and licked his lips ready for the hunt _"Copy That Mother, Dark NOBLE is taking flight._"said James.

The pelican tore through space and headed for the area where the rebels would be with the Albion Reach, I for one couldn't wait.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Eskimo checked her gear this was the first time she took charge since James 'Died' even then she did well "ALRIGHT YOU KNUCKLE HEADS!" she said getting everyones attintion

"Isis, is now in your suits so don't be shocked if you feel diffrent. As soon as we land we have a nice jog ahead of us."she said

"I was woundering what that was."said Emile

"I want snipers on the high ground. Active cammo on. Low ground the same, trust me when I say this we test everything before you get to use it. Your active cammo since Isis is intergreated will last weeks with out a recharge. Those providing destraction try not to get killed. Only shoot when fired apon SOUTH!"she added

"Alright!"said South.

She looked at Jun and nodded _"Eskimo, ETA to destination two minuets."_came Jame's voice

"Copy that James, get us as close as you can."she said.

The back hatch opened "LOCK AND LOAD!"she ordered

The sniper always got droped off first "Riflemen, first."said North

"Give'em a reason to fear the Dark. Give hell Spartans."said James

"Go!"she said.

They moved around to the area's where they saw were weak points, Missy was standing out in the open kissing some blond with shades. She took her spot hidden and began to scope out how many targets that we had to kill. Jun and the others were in their spots as well.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Jun looked through his scope, Morgan could give him orders anyday. He felt his cod plate get a little unbareable. He had missed her for the eight months that they were away. The look in her eyes when she saw the children told him to look forward to having a future confersation about the little pitter patter of future sniper's feet running all over the ship. He couldn't think of that now, they had to get the flowers for Brittany. _"Jun, how many?"_asked his red haired lover.

He counted, just great thirty outside and about twenty inside by his count "Ball park her fifty on my side. This looks like a small army."he said into the comms

_"Fuck."_said Morgan.

Judging by the way she said that he was right, if that was the case the old Emile would have a field day! The new Emile was following orders now, and getting along with Jorge and himself. Something caught his attintion, he went back to his scope a pair of yellow eyes staired at his direction. He zoomed the scope all the way in, finer face hair on the head'_**Who are you?' **_asked a voice in his head.

He froze it couldn't be the chances of her being here was high, but to be in plain sight; not so much. It couldn't be the one Junior searched for'I am Jun-A266' he said

_**'A spartan?'**_the voice said.

Yep it was a female Sangheili alright and she sounded scared 'I am not going to hurt you, we are here for flowers to save a friend.' he told her

_**'It was a spartan that kiddnapped me when I was little due to my ability to heal and teliport.'**_she replied

'Your the one the Valhallan gaurd seeks."he said

_**'Yes I am, I am Valita of Valhalla. I know who it is that is close to you for you to be here and us meeting like this. Her father strikes fear into my kind, this Brittany was poisoned. If you get me out of here I can get to her and slow the poison. I can not cure it, but I can buy your Doctors the time they need to profect the antidote.'**_she said.

He thought about this for a moment _"Jun, Isis is picking up to much brain activity form you. As well as a Sangheili's."_said Eskimo

"It Valita, shes here."he said.

There were mermors of the others _**'How many of you are there?'**_asked Valita

'One to many.'he replied

_**'Her mate, I feel his pain. He worries for her. As well as the father that was lost. Your worried about something to...tehe..your not going crazy.'**_she said.

He took a breath "She wants to help us."he said

"What else?"asked Emile

_**'The Closet fag has finally cracked.'**_came Emile's voice into his mind

"Emile, I sware you call me a Closet fag one more time."he snarled.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Emile froze, 'How did he know I called him a Closet fag?' he asked himself.

A soft female chuckle at least he thought it was female _**'Because of me.'**_it said.

He disregarded it "Jun, Emile didn't say anything."said Kat.

He looked at Chief who shrugged his shoulders "I was just thinking to myself."he said

_"That is dangerous Emile."_said Jorge

_"Well I heard it."_said Jun

"Alright smart ass if you heard it then what did I say?"he asked

_"The Closet Fag has finally cracked"_said Jun.

His eyes widened that voice then was the sangheile female, and the last thing he wanted to do is let Jun see what was in his head it would give the sniper nightmares "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD JUN!"he said.

Jun chuckled _"Trust me I don't want to know what goes on in that sick and twisted mind of yours."_said Jun

_**'I can show you.'**_said the female voice

"NO!"he and Jun said at once.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Valita was worried about those who held her captive finding out about her new friends. She was scared to the point she was adding on to the fear of the one who's mate was poisioned 'Calm yourself Valita.' said Jun

The doors opened and the man responsable in charge with forcing her to be with child came in, Jun and Emile went quiet "Hey split lip bitch, its time for me to pop that cherry of yours."he said with a evil grin.

She growled at him and picked up a knife, the guy just laughed "This again? When are you going to learn?"he asked

'Why won't Morgan let me save her? This is unfair for Emile.' said Jun in her mind

'Jun, we have no choise. I'll get there attintion so she can escape you blow that fuckers brains out.'said Emile.

The bastard grabbed her by the hair 'Morgan, forgive me.' said Jun.

The man who would be her rapiest laid in a pool of his own blood, his brains splattered on the wall. The alarms began to blaire as Emile went to work on the out side.

DXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXD

Emile charged foward dropping his active cammo _"NOBLE 4, get back here!"_said Carter.

He unloaded around in a INNIE's back, then the alarms went off _"Emile, what the hell are you and Jun doing?"_demanded Morgan

"Getting Brittany the time she needs."he said as he charged into the base blowing away anyone foolish enough to get in his way.

Both Morgan and Carter were getting on to him telling him that he needed to pull back "Fuck the both of you."he snapped as he blew another one away.

His shotgun clicked dry he put it on his back plate as he went for his beloved knife and cut some guy carrying a AR's hand off "BRING IT ON YOU MOTHA FUCKERS, THE DEMON OF NOBLE IS BACK!" he roared fireing.

He saw the female sangheili look at him and smile as she orbed away, first part was done now for the flowers "She better love me."he muttered and he entered the base.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Jun shuttered at what Emile was doing, the Demon of NOBLE was back and he was going to cause pain. He fired hitting an INNIE that had the Commander in his sights _"Thanks for the assist 3, but you and 4 are still in hot water for disobaying orders."_said Carter

"Sorry sir, but she was going to get raped. Imagen if that would have been Kat in her place."he said.

Carter was scilent _"Your right 3."_said Carter.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Eskimo wanted this to go smoothly, but both Jun and Emile had other idea's why did she hesitate when Jun told her that the sangheili female was in danger. That still didn't change the fact that she was mad at him. She lost Emile's signal "Shit anyone see Emile?"she asked

_"Negative."_said Texas.

This was great the dumbass was going to get himself killed.

She saw Maine's way point appear on her HUD as well as _RASHA_. Did the orber get to Brittany? She looked at Jun and smiled _"Attintion, all Freelancers and UNSC Spartans and ODSTs. Dark NOBLE 1 is back in the game and ready to kill."_came Brittany's cold voice.

The Dark one was on her feet and ready for battle "You might want to get here fast because Emile is in the building and Isis just picked up that someone activated the base's Selfdestruct system."she said

_"I am on my way with the Meta."_said Brittany.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Rasha was getting closer and closer to the base with Valita and Maine behind her. Just as they got the base into view the building blew _"NOBLE 1 to NOBLE 4. Emile Do you copy?"_asked Carter.

Her heart slammed against her chest, she found herself running to the inferno Maine unabled to stop her "EMILE!"she screamed.

The armor of 117 came into her corner view as he grabbed her, she fought against her father's hold "Brittany, no. You can't help him."said her father.

She struggled harder as Carter tried to raise Emile on the comms "Emile, please don't do this to me."she cried as she fell to her knees her father followed her

"I'm sorry Brittany."said her father.

Something in her gut told her he was alive and she fought to brake free of her Spartan II of a father's hold "HES ALIVE I KNOW IT! HE NEEDS ME LET ME GO! EMILE!"she screamed.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXD

Emile, slowly began to stand. He had made it to the entrance when the base began to fall on his head. The flames licked at his armor and suit he was pleased that he had used all his ammo earlyer or he'd be a NOBLE firecracker. He heard her screaming his name, thats what woke him form the shadows of death. He stood up the flowers securly hiden away in his soft case. He picked up his knife and unholstered his shotgun, his body ached as he willed himself out of the inferno. He loved her and he just walked into hell and back out to bring her the flowers she needed.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Rasha looked up as she saw a figure emerge from the flames, a knife was in its hand. She looked closer at the knife. It was Emile's knife, a helmeted head appeared out the flames

"EMILE!"she cried over joyed to see him.

Her father let her go as she bolted to her feet and ran to him "EMILE!"she cried.

He truly looked like a demon from hell coming out of the fire, the flames around the skull carving gave it a scarryer look than what she was used to it was very romantic. He limped to her he removed his helmet "I went in for you. I gave them the demon they feared."he said.

Emile's eyes shut and he fell forward, she cought him and fell to her knees kissing his forhead "I love you Emile. You are the one that I have waited for."she said and she too passed out both of them surrounded by darkness.

**That is all for this chapter.**


	4. FAMILY MATTERS AND VALUES

**A/N: Alright here is the next chapter,Emile if you would be so kind.**

**Emile: Demon Of Dark NOBLE owns nothing but the story line.**

**Jun: HALO is owned by Bungie and 343 indestries.**

**Kat: Dark NOBLE story line and Ocs.**

**Chapter 3: Family Matters and Values**

_UNSC Medical Ship Mother Of Intervention_

Brittany had been cured of her poision, she looked around her room and saw her father sitting in between the two cribs. A hand in each one, she and her father made up for time lost and staid by her side while Emile was in the medical ward. It had been two days since she had been poisioned and Jun and Emile were still in hot water with both Morgan and Carter. She sat up and swung her legs over the bed, she got up and walked up to her beloved twins. Cathrein Morgan, and Carter Jun were awake looking at her all smiles. From what Morgan told her Emile went 'Demon' of NOBLE on the INNIEs. She was proud of the call both Emile and Jun made. Emile was her everything, and he proved his love. She reached in and picked up Cathrien which my father woke up "Good morning, Brittany."he said

"Good morning father."she said.

She changed Cathren then Carter "Alright you little stickers, you two need to be have for grandpa. I have some places to be this morning."she said

"Their dipers could win the war against the covenant."said her father.

She laughed and looked at him "Yeah well I was shocked when I found out that I was pregnant for two insted of one. I first thought the way it felt was a fully grown spartan in armor, and toating a DMR and a Shotgun."she said.

Her father chuckled "Your mother was the same way."he said.

She went into the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Jun was still trying to get Morgan's attintion. Which the firey readhaired Dark NOBLE riflemen was still pissed off with him, for his and Emile's stunt. He didn't blam her, he had a box of swiss chocolates and her favoirate flower, rare blue roses. He stood infront of her door and knocked. She opened the door and looked at him "I am still up set with you."she said

"Eski, I am sorry. Truly I am."he said

"Why are you here any ways?"she asked not impressed.

He was not winning this fight "I brought you something."he said

"Oh pray tell, what did you bring me?"she asked.

He pulled the flowers from behind his back "Are those blue roses?"she asked her eyes glancing over with joy.

He smiled "Yes and there is some swiss chocolate."he added.

She looked at him and smirked she was fighting her desire "Jun, they're beautiful, but I am still ma..."she never finished, Jun silenced her with a kiss.

DXDXDXDXDXXDXDXD

Eskimo had forgot why she was so upset with Jun when his lips touched hers. She pulled away and looked into his eyes "Why didn't you tell me of your plan?"she asked

"You would have said no."he replied.

Jun was right, she would have said no. She pulled him into her room and had him shut the door. He sat the roses and chocolets down on the table. She felt his arms wrap around her, his lips touching her neck "Jun."she moaned

"Yes my Eskimo Pie?"he asked.

She turned in his arms "Next time you and Emile get a plan tell me and if I say no. Do it any ways."she said.

Jun chuckled "I'll keep that in mind."he said as he picked me up and carried me to the bed.

She smiled and giggled she knew what was coming, she was about to be bent over a sniper rifle. Jun's eyes glazed over with lust as he removed her simple spagetty straped shirt, his hand went between her legs and rubbed her clit through her shorts. She gasped and he kissed her thrusting his toung into her mouth. She felt his erection in his dress pants. Her hands went to the button and zipper, she quickly unziped them and sliped her hand inside. Jun groaned and used his free hand to push her shorts down, she turned the tables and put him onto the bed. She removed her shorts and panties, Jun had that look in his eyes. She pulled his pants and boxers off and strattled his waist "Lay back, Jun."she said

"Morgan, you tease."he groaned.

She kissed him and impaled herself on his long barrle; Jun groaned and thrusted up wards. She soon had a rythem Jun following her tempo "Morgan, Condom."he said.

She got up off of him and reached for the box of Magnums. He took them and got one out of the box. He sliped it on and put her on her back, he thrusted into her and she moaned "Jun."she moaned.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Nothing but Morgan mattered to him right now, he built a rythem with her. He smiled and kissed her, he felt himself getting close. He pounded into her and she screamed in pleasure as her nailed dug into his back "J-Jun I am...s-so close."she moaned.

He gave her all he could give her "Morgan, we go togeather."he said.

With that he came she followed him, he pulled out and laid beside her "Morgan, I love you."he said

"I love you to Junny-Pooh."she said.

The NOBLE sniper blushed at her nickname "Alright Eskimo pie, your crusing for another round."he said teasingly

"Oh, I think I want another round. Eight months with out you."she said.

Round two was on.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

John 117, had listened to James as his son told him of how Church captured him and tricked Brittany with a clone in hopes to lurer Brittany into getting captured. He shook his head as he looked into Emile's room, the III was brave and crazy like a II. They younger spartan nearly died for his little girl. Buck walked over "Sir, former blue squad members have arrived."said Buck

"Thank you."he said.

Buck, was a smart ass like his father. He smiled as he remembered Bucky, and like Sammy;his daughter trusted him. I left the room with my two grand kids in my arms, the pair had cuddled up close to me as their mother did her job around the ship. As I went to the landing bay I was greeted by Avery "I heard what happened is she alright?"asked Avery

"She is back to her oldself."he said.

Avery looked at the two bundles in each arm "Chief, your lucky you don't have your armor on."said Avery

"Why is that?"I asked

"Do you relize how goffey you looked when you held Brittany."said Avery

"Point taken."he said.

He looked up as Linda, Kelly, Solomen, Josh, Aurther, and Fredric walked up "So whos the mother?"asked Fred

"These are two out of my three grandchildren Fred."he shotback.

Kelly and Linda quickly took the two from him "James?"asked Kelly

He shook his head "Brittany's."he said.

Their eyes widened at Brittany's name being mentioned "John, she is the first born. Shes like her mother, why is she a freelancer."said Josh

"She and her brother as well as the spartans on this ship with the help of Bucky's son and NOBLE team over threw him. Halsey wanted to take the children and Brittany well..."he stoped

"Kicked you in the nuts."said Avery.

Kelly and Linda went wide eyed "She what?"said Linda

"Ouch, John."said Fredric and like Solomen, Josh, and Arthur made a face

"Cod plated only protect from getting shot not from getting a armored boot."he said.

Linda said something about beating her ass "She had every right, she had just given birth and her motherly instincts kicked in. As for the father he has some of your traites Avery."he said

"Dad, what did I tell you."came Brittany's voice annoied to no end

"Holy shit she looks like Sammy."said Fredric.

Brittany walked up and glaired at him "Not to leave the living deck."he said

"And?"she asked

"To inform you if the guests arrived early."he said

"Yep, just like Hell Rasing Sammy."said Avery.

Brittany looked at Avery and shot daggers at him "If I catch you smoking on my ship, your ass is going to the brig."she said

"Yes, Ma'am."said Avery

"Dad where are the children?"she asked

"Right here."said Kelly and Linda.

She glaired at the two woman "I will take them back now, they need to take a nap. Since my father is to preoccupide."she said.

Linda and Kelly handed the twins over to her with out fuss "You know, we knew your mother."said Fredric

"So I have been told by Sarge, or as you once knew him as Ravage Fredric 102."she said and left

"I pissed her off again."he said.

Jorge walked up "She was just worried, she'll do that John. Trust me I know Miko is the same way."said Jorge.

He nodded and looked at his old team "Forgive her she is under alot of stress lately."he said

"What kind? The father not listening kind?"asked Fredric

"Fred, she is a Commander she out ranks all of us."he dead panned

"Thats sad when your own daughter out ranks you."said Kelly.

Jorge shrugged "I am a Warrent officer."said Jorge

"Now that is sad when a fellow Spartan II out ranks you."said Fredric.

He told them how when he found out that Church died by his own hand how he told Halsey. Halsey didn't believe it for a moment "So, she still wants the children?"asked Kelly

"Yes, and she'll have to bring an army with her. Lord Hood has already told ONI that the children on this ship were off limits. Needless to say the ONI spooks are not to happy with that."he said

"So Brittany is protecting not only her children but everyone elses?"asked Linda

"Yes, after she gave birth and fought me a INNIE under orders of Church if anything happened to him poisoned her. With the Kiss of death."he said.

This got his old team's attintion and fast "The father was he in the room when it happened?"asked Kelly ready to beat the hell out of someone

"Yes but Brittany nor Emile had any idea what was being put in her IV."he said.

Kelly calmed down "Wait Emile as in the Demon of NOBLE Emile?"asked Soloman

"One and the same, Emile had changed a lot since Brittany graced us with her presents."said Jorge.

Jorge told them on how Emile and Jun rescued a Valhallan Sangehili named Valita and how Emile almost got himself killed to get the flowers needed for the antidote. Kelly and Linda looked at Aurther and Fredric "Wish someone would do that for me." the girls said.

He chuckled and pulled Avery to the side he had a hunch on Emile.

DXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDX

Brittany had just laid the twins down when Kat knocked on her door "Come in Kat."she said.

Kat walked in and smiled "So, I never asked what are their names?"Kat asked

"The girl is named after you and Morgan, the boy after Carter and Jun."she said.

Kat smiled "Cathren Morgan and Carter Jun?"Kat asked

"Yep even thought I heard Emile call our daughter Kitten."she said.

Kat nodded "Well she is one, the boy could be called C.J."said Kat.

She nodded and looked at Carter Jun "C.J it is."she said.

She sat at her desk as Kat set in the chair "Carter is scared to have children."said Kat.

This got her attintion "How so?"she asked

"Everytime I bring up the possablity, he goes all stick up the ass and says 'Not with a war going on that never seems to end' or my favorate 'Can we talk about this later.' I don't know what to do."Kat said

"Kat, you and I have known eachother since boot. I admit when I got togeather with Emile I never thought about the possabilites of me getting pregnant because I was on the pill. What good that did. When I found out that I was; I admit I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know if Emile was alive and with someone else or dead. I took it a day at a time."she said.

Kat nodded and looked at her "Well the way Carter has been acting as of late, he wants a child. Oh, and I over heard Morgan and Jun talking about having kids."said Kat.

Jun and Morgan? Kat had her full undivided attintion now "Do tell."she said

"Well, I over heard them on the way here, they want to wait at least three years before trying. Morgan said that way if shit hits the fan with the covenant and one of them get Killed in action, the other won't have to worry about a child."said Kat

"The way this war is going it will be at least six years before she can get pregnant. It is good for them to wait, but the pill and condoms will not stop her from getting pregnant."she said.

Kat nodded and stood up "I will talk to you later alright."said Kat as Carter came into the room

"Kat, get Jorge and Jun, Rose will meet us on Reach we are being deploied."said Carter.

She looked at Kat and nodded "Good luck, I will let you know if there is any change in Emile."she said.

She got up and looked at Natty "James and I will watch the children Emile needs you."said South

"Thanks South, have you heard anything on Nick and Conny?"she asked

"Conny, is on Reach with David."said South

"And Nick?"she asked

"He is with Miss."said South.

She smiled Mississippi and Prime were made for eachother, she walked out the door and down the hall as South watched over the twins as well as Bradly. I made it to Emile's room as Tucker came in "He is still not awake?"Tucker asked

"No, I wish he was though."she said

"Bow Chika Bow wow."said Tucker.

Emile growled in his slumber"Tucker, I'll kill yo ass."said Emile.

She and Tucker looked at eachother and snickered "Even in sleep you pleage him."she said

"He can kill me all he wants in his dreams, but not in the real world."said Tucker.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Emile _'Emile please wake up soon. I fear your team will need their demon.'_she said to herself

"Hes got the message just give him time and rest."said Lita.

Brittany looked at the Sangheili orber and nodded.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Emile could hear Brittany's voice like a melodey in his head her words echoed in his mind as she said:_'Emile, please wake up soon. I fear your team will need their demon'_

He would wake for her and her alone, he loved her and he dared for someone to say other wise. Brittany was his woman and he would wake from this and be the demon the Enemies of NOBLE feared once more. Trouble was his body wouldn't let him, it was still healing from what had happened when Brittany was poisoned. The first thing he was going to do when he woke up was puch Tucker right in his mouth.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Jun woke up with his darling Morgan curled up beside him, he wraped his arms around her and kissed her temple "Mmmm."she moaned coming out of her sleep.

Her eyes locked with his "Hello handsome."she said

"Hello My Lil Eskimo Pie."he said.

He kissed her as she began to stroke his cock, oh he wanted more! That was until a knock sounded at the door "Jun, get your gear we're being deploied."said Carter's voice on the other side of the door.

Jun broke the kiss and groaned "Yes, Commander."he said

"He sure does know how to ruine the moment don't he?" Eski asked

"That he does."he said getting up

"I am sorry if I interupted your alone time, but Holland says we leave in the hour."said Carter.

It must be ergiant for them to be shipped out with in the hour! He quickly dreesed and looked at Morgan who looked so sexy with the sheets wraped around her "I'll be back, I promise."he said.

She smiled and nodded leaning against him "I will see you off Jun."she said

"I look forward to it."he said and kissed her.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Brittany escorded NOBLE to the landing bay, the mission was sincitive and they had to call in Rose, their off and on NOBLE 4. The EVA specialest looked her up and down as to say 'Why this bitch I could kick her ass.' She smirked and arched a brow "Rose, I would not piss her off. She is the daughter of 117."said Jorge.

Rose thought twice then"Rose, get on the pelican go."said Carter.

The Commander of NOBLE turned to her and nodded "You get your asses in trouble NOBLE 1 you know who to call."she said

"Will do Rasha, take care of Emile while we're away."said Carter giving her a hug

"You can count on it."she said.

Kat hugged her and followed Carter, Jun came up "You better come back with out a scratch."she said

"Yes sir."said Jun hugging me.

The last was Thom "Come back to Mina."she said

"Will due Ra."said Thom.

Thom hugged and he relised as she watched him walk away she froze as the priminotion filled her minds eye.

_Priminition_

_The covenant were on a unknown colonie world, Kat was injured from a banshee fule rod. Thom taking a bomb from her that was primed and ready. He hit is jet pack and flew into a corveet hovering above the city, he threw it and before he could get to safty it blew up._

_end of priminition_

She stood there as her father having seen her freze up "Brittany?"he asked

"Thom, hes not comming back. This mission will cost him his life."she said.

Her legendary father hugged her _'Lita'_she said

_**'What is it Rasha?'**_asked Lita

_'Meet me in my quarters, I have a mission for you.'_she said

_**'Very well Rasha.'**_said Lita.

She looked at her father "I am going to do some paper work, keep an eye on Emile for me."she said

"You were talking to Lita weren't you?"asked her father

"I was. I have a feeling Mina will kill herself if Thom dies."she said and ran off.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Chief watched his daughter run off, she was worried about her team and he didn't blame her. He looked over at Avery who had walked over "What happened Chief?"asked Avery

"Brittany, foresaw Noble six's death."he said.

Avery looked at him stunned, Kelly and the others wanted in too "What is that daughter of yours planning to do about it?"asked Linda

"With Valita they can save Thom at the last second."he said.

Linda nodded, he walked to see about Emile. The Spartan III was still resting "Wake up kid, Brittany is lost with out you."he said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXXD

Brittany told Lita about her primisnison and Mina over heard "What are you planning Rasha?"asked Mina her voice cracking

"Everything I can."she said.

Lita closed her eyes "I have made the connection to his mind Rasha, I will be there before he is killed."said Lita.

She walked over to her couch and laid there "Mina, he will be placed in cryo. Holland can't know what I am planning."she said.

Mina nodded "Consider it done Rasha."said Mina.

Things were going to get worse before they get better.

**Alright that is all for this chapter I hope to see you all next time.**


	5. Thom's Rescue and The Demon awakens

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Thom's Rescue and The Demon awakens**

Brittany woke up, NOBLE had been a way for a year and Morgan was moody as hell, she didn't blame Morgan. She looked at her one year old son and daughter, Emile was still in his coma and her father and his group of spartans were doing what they did best. Like all spartans did well being a pain in the Covenant's ass. She yawn and stretched she was beging to think Emile would never wake and it pained her. She loved him, she looked to see two cribs one Matalic pink for Kitten and one Matalic blue for C.J. Her eyes widened at who was inbetween the two cribs. Her father John 117, he like always was asleep a hand in each crib. This time he was in his armor and he had his helmet off, she always woundered what her mother saw in her father to fall in love. She looked at the calander it was April 1st her mother's birthday. Mina had been getting messages form Thom daily and she had been talking to Carter. Everytime he would say Emile's name she would just shut down.

Brittany heard a noise and looked up to see Kitten looking at her with sad eyes "Mama, hats wong?"Kitten asked.

She looked at her daughter and forced a smile on her face "Mommy talked to Uncle Carter last night."she said

"Ukle Tarter."said Kitten.

She laughed, Kitten and C.J tried so hard to say names and words "What are you up to Kitten?"asked her father.

Kitten jumped and laughed as her grandfather picked her up and tickled Kitten. The oldest twin laughed as her grandfather tickled her. She looked at her father and smiled "Hello, dad."she said

"Brittany, you and I need to talk. I know what to day is."he said.

She looked at him and nodded, Morgan came in "Morgan, could you watch the twins?"she asked

"Sure."she said.

She and her father went to the observation deck, Reach looked so beautiful. She looked at her father "You would make Samantha proud, Brittany. She would also weep,I remember when we first met, your Mother was in charge of the ODST squad Buck."said her father.

She looked at him "What was my mother like?"she asked.

Her father smiled at the memorie "Your mother, and I first met when her brother died. I admit I was the one who killed him, and it was only until after the mission did I find out that he was an deep cover ONI with your mother."her father's smile turned into a frown.

So thats how they met, a tragic incident like she met Emile. She looked at her father "It was a year later that I met with her again, she was aboard the _UNSC Enterprise._She hated me at first, hell she threatened my life! I went to her room that night when I found out that our teams were to work togeather. I still rember the smell of the stuff that she burned. Sage, Dragon's blood, and Sandlewood. She actualy for gave me. After a while I acidently walked into her room after she got hurt by a hunter. She was naked soaking in the tub. When she saw me..."he paused

"She raped you?"she asked

"No she tossed my ass out of her room with her tellicanesses powers. Avery was there and she was pissed. After that she got even with me, by astrolprojecting into the shower while I was bathing. She was...impressed."he said

"Alright you could have stopped prior to that."she said.

She looked at her father "I loved her Brittany, when she was pregnant for you and your twin we had to stage her death to hide it form the director. I admit for a while, I was scared because she being ex-military and an ODST is special opperations, INNIEs would kill to get the intell she had."said her father

"So you protected us from afar."she said

"When you were born, I was scared I would brake you. I was in my armor at the time and didn't have the chance to change."he said smiling at the memorie

"The armor don't work from a birthing mother ask Emile when he wakes up."she said

"I know all about it."he said.

She closed her eyes "Brittany, the night your mother died I was there. I held you while you cried over her death. Even though you didn't see it I cried too. The minor that saved your life is Juniors father."her father said.

He was crying at the memory of that night, she put a hand on her father's shoulder and he looked at her "I thought I could protect you by giving you up and all I did was hurt you."he said

"I forgave you, when you carried me to the ICU. Your my father and I should never had blamed you. The bastard responsable for all the pain is dead now."she said

"Spartans can never have a normal family life. I was hoping if you did survive if you go attacked again that you'd be a helljumper like your mother and not a spartan."he said

"Spartan IIIs are diffrent than a spartan II we can have normal lives after this war is over."she said

"And if it isn't?"he asked

"I am a freelancer father, a soldier of fortune I make my own way."she said.

He touched her face removing a stran of her black hair from her face "So much like your mother."he said.

She smiled and left to go check on Emile.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Chief watched as his daugter walked away, she was so much like her mother; but with his spirit and courage. He was proud of her in every way of a father to be proud of ones daughter. She and that knuckle head who still was in a coma graced him with grandchildren. James also made him proud. He went back to the room to see Morgan changing Kitten's dirty diper "I sware, these could make a hunter passout."she said.

Chief laughed and shook his head as Carter looked at him "Gampa, I cren ad wat to go pay wit Jhn and Jaob."said Carter

"Settle down there little man, don't get your diper in a twist. Mama wanted me to take you to see Reach today."he said

"Gampa, wen is Ukel Orge oming ome?"asked Carter

"When he is done with what he does best."he said.

As he looked at Carter, he couldn't help but think of how much Emile's old ways resmble that of Avery's. He shook his head could Emile be Avery's lost son? He found Avery and yanked him to the side as Morgan got the twins ready "You need to get that blood work done."he said

"Way ahead of you chief."said Avery

_"Will Avery Johnson please report to Doctor Dufrain."_said Fillis over the comms.

Avery waved goodbye and left, Morgan came by with the twins and they loaded up in the pelican and went to Reach.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Emile opened his eyes slowly, he felt so weak. He looked around his surroundings, shit he was in the hospital ward of the ship "Sir the tests are conclusive he is your son."said the Doctor.

He turned his head to see Avery Johnson and Doc talking. Well someone was going to be happy that they had a long lost father "Doc?"he croked.

The two looked at him "Emile, your awake son."said Johnson

"How long have I been out?"he asked.

His throat was dry and Doc gave him some water "A year NOBLE 4."said Doc.

He spit his water out, and looked at Doc "How long?"he asked

"A year, shortly after you were put in here your team was deploied on a mission. Brittany had began to think you would never wake up."said Doc

"Doc, could you find her and bring her to me."he said

"Of course NOBLE 4."said Doc and the Freelancer medic left.

He looked at Avery "I take it you found your bastard child?"he asked

"Yes, and he is in the same bed you are in right now."said Johnson.

Emile's mouth dropped...that bastard told him his father was a UNSC dirt bag, but Avery Johnson. The man was a Spartan I. So like Brittany he was the son of a Spartan "Who threw you the hint."he said

"Chief did, especially after what Jorge told him. Your a chip of the ole block, you know what the ladies like. This time you found a keeper."said Johnson.

He nodded "I love her if I didn't I wouldn't be in here."he said.

The long lost father and son talked, about anything they considered on topic. Neither one would talk about the other's love life.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Brittany was right in the middle of changing C.J's atomic green shitty diper when her father returned with the twins. They were the envy of every couple on Reach. She looked at her father as he awnsered her comm "She'll be there in a few moments."said her father.

She looked at her father "Well what was it?"she asked

"Emile, hes awake and he is also Avery's son."said her father.

She looked at the twins "Daddy is awake, I will go see him first. Grandpa will bring you when the doctor says its okay."she said.

The twins sreaked happy that their father was finaly awake after a year. She rushed out of the room and to the medical ward to see her beloved Emile.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Brittany, had everyone worried. Emile was in a coma one that he wouldn't wake from. She was walking the halls thinking of Jun when Brittany blurred past her heading for the medical ward of the ship. She bolted after her "Rasha."she called

"Yeah?"Rasha asked

"Whats the rush?"she asked

"Emile, hes awake."Rasha bellowed.

She couldn't believe her ears! She laughed and followed happy that her Commander was over joied to have her Demon back.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Brittany slid to a stop at Emile's door, she peeked around the corner to see Emile slowly getting out of his bed and into his boxers and sweat pants "Nice ass NOBLE."she said leaning against the door frame.

He spun and looked at her a smile on his rugged face "Hello Beautiful."he said.

She looked him up and down, and he smiled "Like what you see?"he asked.

She laughed and walked over to him, she wraped his arms around him and sobbed into his chest. She was so happy to see him awake and on his feet "Are you alright baby?"he asked

"I almost given up hope."she said.

He held her tighter "I said I would never leave you Brittany. I always will, now where is Kitten and C.J?"he asked

"Back in our room waiting for the okay to see you."she said.

Emile smiled down at her "When we have a chance alone, I want something from you."he said

"I want it too, but first are you clear to leave?"she asked

"Yes, they gave me something to get me back on my feet and back into fighting shape by the time NOBLE returns."he said.

She nodded and took his hand "Welcome back Emile."said Morgan

"Hey, Eski bitch."he said.

Morgan gave Emile the finger "That is for Jun's long barrel not my shot gun."he said

"At least he has a long barrel."Morgan snapped blushing at what Emile had said.

She shook her head and lead her lover to their room to see the children.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

_April 22, 2552_

Brittany was ordered not to tell anyone about what was going to happen to Thom, Mina had already known and was worried about her beloved Thomas. Brittany, spent most of her time on the opservation deck looking down on Reach. It was as beautiful as Earth was, but she would never set foot on either again. Not while she had command of the _Intervention_.The plan she and Lita came up with was Thom's last moments, Holland gave her the green light with when she told him of the plan.

_flash back_

_Brittany stood infront of Colonel Uban Holland NOBLE teams handler, she stood at attintion as Holland looked at her report. The Colonel placed it on his desk and looked at her, leaning on his elbows on the desk folding his hands "You are not to let NOBLE know of this nor Mina am I understood commander?"he said_

_"Sir, if I do that I betray those under my command. I have also forseen Mina taking her life."she lied hoping Holland wouldn't call her bluff_

_"You are not to tell no one."said Holland_

_"Very well sir."she growled out._

_End of Flashback_

That was three days ago, walked passed Mina's and Bryan's room. Lita had informed her earlyer that Thom needed her. She just had to wait for their return. She heard Bryans screams and turned back to the room and punched in the over ride code. She gasped at what she saw. Mina on the floor in her own blood. She hit the comm "MEDICAL UNIT TO MINA'S ROOM STAT!"she screamed.

Mina was slowly dieing as she kept pressure on her teammate's wound, Lita appeared "Its done I just got back. It looks I was a late."said the Sangheili female

"Get her to the Cryo bay and near Thom now. I will kick Holland's ass after I talk to Hood and Keys."she snarled.

Chief entered the room and looked at the mess "I'll take Bryan."he said.

Brittany nodded to her father as he took the crying child out of the room, she walked to Mina's desk and saw a message form Carter. The Commander of NOBLE was in tears.

"So this is what Lita ment by to late."she said.

She hit the play button to hear Carter's words

_Video message_

_Mina, its Carter. I don't know how to tell you this, but Thom has been confermed MIA. He bravely destroied a Covenant corvet above a battlefield. Kat was also with him and was to deliver it only she was hit by a Fuel rod torpido from an enemie banshee. _

_Thom, took the armed bomb and flew up into the Corvet, he never made it off with what time was left. We'll bring his things to you when we return in a few days. I am deeply sorry Mina, truly I am._

_Carter out._

_End of Message_

She slamed her fist into the desk "I warned him it would happen and now look at what he has done."she said

"There is nothing you could have done Rasha."said a voice behind her

"Eski, is it wrong for a commander to worry about her men? Is it wrong to give out a warning that another paied no heed to?"she asked.

She heard Morgan sigh "You are not in the wrong Rasha."Morgan said and left.

DXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDX

Emile sat up right in the bed waiting for Brittany to get off duity, the chidren were spending time with their grandfathers. Mostly his father Avery when Brittany walked in covered in blood. He bolted off the bed "Brittany, what the fuck happened?"he asked as he reached her.

She looked at him "Mina tried to kill herself. Carter got a hold of her telling her Thom was MIA."she said tears falling from her eyes.

His heart slamed against his chest as he wraped his arms around her "Brittany, I am sure Lita got to him in time."he said

"How did.."she began

"Your father told me you two were planning something like this. Your tempting fate."he told her

"I don't care, I get these priminitions to save lives not condem them to death."she said.

She was upset with him and they both needed a shower "I am sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."he said.

She looked at him "I forgive you."she said as she stood on her toes to kiss him.

She broke the kiss and scrunched up her nose "You need a shower."she said pinching his shoulder

"Only if your in there with me."he said with a wolfish grin.

She smirked and took his hand "We can't use condoms in a shower."she said

"Yes we can."he said and lead her to the shower.

**Thats all folks be kind and review.**


End file.
